1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display window of a mobile phone, and more particularly to an improved construction of a display window, which is provided at a mobile phone so as to protect a liquid crystal screen of the mobile phone, on which various information is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones have various shapes and functions for providing convenience for users of the mobile phones. In a conventional mobile phone, a liquid crystal screen displaying general information about the mobile phone for users is disposed at a central portion of the mobile phone. The liquid crystal screen displays various information required in using the mobile phone, such as the phone number and transmission/reception state. Especially, in recent times, the mobile phone is often and widely utilized in transmitting E-mails, character messages, etc., so that the dimension of the liquid crystal screen has a tendency to be increased.
One problem is that the liquid crystal screen is fragile and can be easily broken by an external impact. Therefore, in order to protect the liquid crystal screen, a display window 1 made from synthetic resin is assembled outside of the liquid crystal screen as illustrated in FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, in manufacturing the display window 1 for protecting the liquid crystal screen of a mobile phone 100, a deposited layer 11 is first formed on a flat transparent sheet 10 made from synthetic resin though a deposition step, in which nonferrous metal powder such as powder of Al, Ni, Cu, or Ti is deposited and coated on the flat transparent sheet. Thereafter, a printed layer 12 having various rim shapes such as a rectangular-rimmed shape is formed on the deposited layer 11.
After the printed layer 12 is formed, an etching is performed by utilizing predetermined chemicals, to eliminate predetermined portions of the deposited layer 11, thereby changing opaque portions of the display window 1 covered by the deposited layer 11 into transparent portions, through which the liquid crystal screen can be viewed.
After an etched sheet 13 is manufactured by the etching, various characters required by manufacturers of mobile phones, such as symbols and logos of the manufacturers, are printed on the printed layer 12, and the etched sheet 13 is cut along the shape of the remaining deposited layer 11, so that complete display windows 1 for mobile phones are manufactured.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 2, side edges of the printed layer 12 and the deposited layer 11 of the display window 1 are exposed, so that the deposited layer 11 made from nonferrous metal powder may be oxidized/corroded, thereby having bad influence on the external appearance of the entire display window. The oxidization/corrosion of the deposited layer 11 of the display window 1 deteriorates not only the external appearance of the display window 1 itself but also the quality of the mobile phone 100 provided with the display window 1, thereby reducing its reliability for customers.